What I'v Been Living For
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: Kagome's return to time has Sesshomaru questioning many things, like what his own life means, realization dawns on him full force, but, is she too far gone, can he wait and most of all how would she feel? His father had one last sword, the Sword of Supreme Power, can Sesshomaru's cold heart break in time to obtain it before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

**I know what your thinking, ugh ANOTHER one, I know...but let me tell you a little secret, I have about 15 waiting to be published! Sometimes writing new stuff helps be work on the old stuff. Anyway, I was going to wait before posting any of my new work but I duno something moved me to go ahead and post.**

 **The song is turning pages/ I don't own crap**

Iv _waited 100 years_

The Western Lord slowly and gracefully made his way to the torn battle that he had missed. His feet stopped, the ground below his feet was so dry, so dead that his strong foot lifted dust as it settled into the earth.

The wind blew strange and hard and he could still smell the power of her arrow and holy power.

He lifted his site and found the spot were Naraku had finally fallen like most people he missed judged and underestimated the miko.

His eyes searched more and found blood stains, he could tell just by the smell that they all had been hurt, but...

They were alive.

But as the wind settle something was amiss, something was lacking. He could still smell traces of fear, anger, determination and then, sadness?

He turned from the broken and dead battlefield and changed his direction, pulling in and expanding he became nothing more than a ball of light made of energy, disappearing then re-appearing with easy strides back to walking as if he had just walked there.

He could smell them, they were close.

Well almost all of them. They reeked of tiredness and there it was again sadness.

He gracefully walked towards them, unhurried and calm like always.

They came into sight, the slayer was tending to the monk and Inuyasha was being tended to the once dead while the kit was perched on top of the demon cat and they didn't seem to be bothered by his approaching person. He came close and stopped, the wind blew again and with it, the absents of her scent. He looked around quickly, she was no were to be found so his eyes settled back in his half-brother, who was now meeting his graze.

No words were spoken.

Kikyo finished and Inuyasha stood with the help of his sword.

Sesshomaru took a breath,

"K, Come on, something I need to show you" Inuyasha finally spoke, limping.

They walked in silence, Sesshomaru followed his bother till he reached an old well.

The bone eaters well.

Inuyasha looked down it and then back at his brother "Shes gone" He said,

Sesshomaru merely blinked,

Inuyasha looked back down "It took her back"

Sesshomaru didn't understand, but the sadness coming of Inuyasha was insulating something.

"What has taken the miko" He finally spoke,

Inuyasha looked back at him "The well"

"A well, meant for demons had taken the miko?" He questioned,

"Yeah" The wind blew strong again "She far away now, so far away in time, I don't think ill ever see her again" His voice laced with sadness.

"Inuyasha, explain," He said growing tired,

"Sesshomaru, Kagome was from the future"


	2. Chapter 2

**_AN/ The song is called turning pages and I highly suggest you play it while reading._**

 _Nothing prepared me for_

Totosai looked at the great son of the late Great Dog General. Sesshomaru was looking at the now twinkling stars of the night sky. He wondered, was day and night the same if you jumped time? Totosai looked back down at his work.

"Sometimes, when you're busy counting stars, you miss the moon."

Sesshomaru looked down at the old demon man,

"Your father said that to me once"

Sesshomaru didn't know what it meant, but he knew it meant something. Like he, his father did nothing without reason.

"There is another." The old man's voice rasped, his voice showing his true demon age.

Sesshomaru stiffened slightly. He knew it, he knew there was another sword.

"Will it serve my purpose?" He calmly asked.

Totosai looked up, "And what purpose would that be, Young Lord?"

"It is my birthright, or is this sword also meant for the half-breed?"

Totosai shook his head and hit the sword he was working on one more time. "If you do not know why you are looking for it, and it has no purpose, then why look for it?" He asked.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

"Come back another time, I'm far too busy."

"Do you presume to tell me what to do?" Why the old man was still alive was by pure luck, of that he was sure.

"I presume to do what your father instructed of me. He may be dead, but his word overrides yours, Young Lord"

Sesshomaru stood, "Very well, I will return when I have found a way to kill you."

Sesshomaru left and then the sword master held up the sword allowing the moonlight to hit it. There, on the blade, was a carved arrow.

"Hope he comes back soon."

The sword sang a powerful song.

"Too bad he doesn't see that what he is searching for is right in front of him, like everything else you gave to him." He spoke to the dead, turning the sword "The Sword of Supreme Power."

It was a big sword and the blade beautiful. This one could cut straight through time, but it could only be used in one place, by one person, and only one time per wielder. Like the other swords, it had a mind of its own. If put into the wrong hands at the wrong time, the blade would weep and crack, never to see the swing of battle.

He sheathed the sword. No one knew about it but him, Sesshomaru's father and Sesshomaru.

Totosai had never used the sword, but the late Great Dog General once had and because he loved his eldest son, he changed nothing. Taking death his death, but not without planning for a future without him. So, even in death, he was still loving and teaching both of his sons.

Totosai worried, nothing could prepare Sesshomaru for what was to come, no test would ever be harder.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: THANK YOU TO MY BETA! ALSO the song is turning page, I highly suggest you play it while reading.**

 _What the privilege of being yours would do._

Kagome could not breath when she touched down back into her time. A million thoughts ran through her head.

Would Inuyasha and Kikyo finally be together?

Would Sango give Miroku children?

Would Shippo grow up okay without her?

Would Rin stay with Sesshomaru?

Would Sesshomaru ever find what he was looking for?

Would she seem any of them again?

Tears slipped down her face.

Would she make it?

Would she move on?

Would she forget them?

Would she go crazy?

Would her heart ever heal?

It didn't feel like it.

She cried out in pure, true, soul-crushing pain.

By the time night fell her body was just dry. She could not cry another tear even though she wanted to. Her eyelids were heavy, exhaustion filling her.

She would never forget them. It had been a privilege knowing them, fighting with them, for them. She would never take any of it for granted. She hoped one day, her other wish would come true, that the well would open and give way for her once more.

But that was a privilege, not a right, so she picked herself off the cold ground and slowly climbed out of the well; never knowing if she would ever jump down it again.

Her mother held her tight, her grandfather prayed and her brother drew her a bath.

Oddly, she didn't want to bathe, she didn't want the smell to be gone. She had her scars though, everyone one of them telling a story.

But the biggest scar was on her heart and that one cut the deepest.

Sleep was the only thing that turned off the pain for now. She knew one-day dreams would be her only link to them and so she hoped that they would never ever fade from her mind's eye.

She wondered as she started to feel heavy, if they would remember her. Would Inuyasha try?

Would Miroku pray for her?

Would Sango tell her children about her?

Would Shippo miss her?

Would Rin ask about her?

Would Sesshomaru even remember her?

Her eyes closed and pure darkness met her. Her body, heart, and mind so tired it could not, would not produce anything as she slept. Her heartbeat slowed as her mother watched over her, wondering if her daughter would ever be okay.

How could one live when their heart was left somewhere else?

Inuyasha and the other looked up at the night stars, each one of them thinking about Kagome and what a privilege it had been to have their lives touched by her.

Sesshomaru looked at the stars to and wondered what place she had within his own life because he too was left thinking about her. Of course, he did not have the privilege of closeness like the others did, so he didn't think long on it, simply calling her an ally.


	4. Chapter 4

_If I had only felt the warmth within your touch_

Sesshomaru gathered Rin and Jaken and made his way back to the village. It was time for Rin to be with humans for a while. She was, after all, turning into a woman and for now she could not follow him.

"Jaken, wait here until I call." He said,

He would speak to Kaede first.

As he entered the village at nightfall, he saw Inuyasha and the one they call Kikyo. He paused for a moment and watched as the two embraced.

One time or another the sight would make him sneer and curse his father but now, it didn't seem to matter as much. What's done is done and Sesshomaru, by the grace of his mother, had learned not so long ago the value of life. Human life was fleeting. So, he could not blame his brother. He, after all, had already lost her once. He wasn't letting go now that she was back and Sesshomaru understood; all because of Rin.

He looked down at his hand. When was the last time he touched anything with real meaning and want?

He wondered, was Kikyo warm from life or still cold from death? His thoughts then drifted to Kagome. The feeling of Kagome's skin when he grabbed her once by the arm came to mind. She had been warm, of course, she was alive, but it was a split-second feeling as she had snatched her arm away and yelled at him to go help with something or another; Inuyasha he was sure. Sesshomaru closed his hand and walked away.

Kaede agreed to take Rin into the village, of course, he did threaten that if one hair on her head was messed with he would kill them all. She didn't seem too concerned by it, so he brought her back.

He turned to leave.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" She called out, he stopped and turned as she ran up to him. Her big eyes watering already and a silent question on her lips, he knew.

"Rin, I will return." And he would, as if he could ever forget her.

Her lip poked out, he bent down and she threw herself at him. Her arms went around his neck and for the first time, she hugged him. He slowly put one arm around her.

It was warm, foreign, weird, yet calming like a spring breeze.

And so, as he left another blind thought came to him, Kagome had once grabbed onto his arm with both hands, dodging something or another during a fight. Why she felt brave enough to touch him was beyond him, he had tried to kill her once.

But she had clung to him for protection and if he recalled, he killed whatever it was that caused her to touch him. If it was to protect her or if it was because said thing had caused her to touch him, was beyond him at the time. Over time though, he started taking note of her touching him here and there. Of course, it was all innocent. Every time he was around they were in the middle of some kind of battle.

Sesshomaru didn't touch people and he didn't like to be touched because then you had to feel; he didn't want to be like his father, he only wanted his power.

So, he never thought about her too much. Of course, he never corrected her breach of his personal space either. While neither of them seemed to notice, others did.


	5. Chapter 5

_If I had only seen how you smile when you blush_

She would have wanted to be here. She would not have wanted to miss this.

Weeks after she was last seen, Miroku and Sango were getting married. Sesshomaru had returned with a new kimono for Rin. She begged him to stay for it, Miroku offered his welcome and so, he did.

He stood far in the back. Not too close; enough to watch over Rin and nothing more.

It was a small affair, but nice for humans.

Miroku took Sango's hands and instead of asking her to bear his children; he asked her to love him always because he would never stop loving her. That he would go to the moon and back; to heaven and hell and back; pass through time, if only to touch her hand and not her butt.

She looked up at him and a blush graced her face, but it wasn't from embarrassment but of love.

Sesshomaru recalled a time when his own father held a human woman's hands and told her of his love for her. Then he recalled the blush that graced her face, at the time it made him sick.

But watching the slayer and monk, it made him wonder.

Humans had many, many ways of showing their feelings and a blush could mean many things. Yokai women could control their blushes, bringing them up when trying to lure in a mate or bed partner, it never worked on him.

But has anyone ever blushed at him from pure emotion, shyness? If they did, he never took note of it because he simply did not care for other people's feelings. He had seen many of hers though; took note of them, did that mean something?

When she got angry she blushed. He knew that because she got angry with him a lot.

When she was embarrassed she blushed. He knew that because she had forgotten her bow once and he snapped at her about her foolishness.

When she saw things she wasn't meant to see, she blushed. He knew that because they found him shirtless once. Her reaction was to quickly turn around, but not before he saw her blush.

Inuyasha looked at his tall brother as his eyes were locked on the couple, he wondered what he was thinking. Was it the same thing he was?

Kagome.

Inuyasha missed her.

The wind blew Sesshomaru's hair and Inuyasha wondered if his brother knew about Kagome's stolen glances at him from time to time. Innocent at first, as if to figure the demon lord out. She noted his slow change to the group more than once, but soon Inuyasha watched as her glances turned from questions to admiration. Her blushes were very light as if Kagome herself did not realize she was gazing upon a man she might actually be attracted to.

Inuyasha closed his eyes, remembering the time she and Rin had been picking flowers. The small girl had put a flower in Kagome's hair and it was still there when Sesshomaru had come for the girl.

Inuyasha opened his eyes when he heard Rin call Sesshomaru by name. He watched as she held up a flower, "We should leave it for Lady Kagome in the well."

Sesshomaru took the flower and looked at it then met Inuyasha's gaze. He knew Sesshomaru remembered, but he wondered, did he see it?

The memory was strong in both their minds.

Rin had placed a white flower in Kagome's hair and then asked innocently if Sesshomaru thought the flower looked cute on Kagome. His only reply at the time was 'Hn'

And regardless if he meant anything by it or not, Kagome had smiled slightly and blushed. Inuyasha had not missed it and it was different than the blushes she had ever given him. That's when Inuyasha knew.

Before Sesshomaru took the flower per Rins' request Inuyasha told him that they were going to write letters and leave them for Kagome. If he wanted to write one he would know where to leave it, under the tree.

Sesshomaru simply ignored him and walked away, towards the bone eaters well, flower still in hand.


	6. Chapter 6

_Or how you curl your lip when you concentrate enough_

Kagome notched her bow and let another arrow fly, though this arrow held no power, it had no need to hold power. It was her only connection to the past and it helped her grieve the loss she felt. It had only been a few months, but the pain was fresh. The well house was closed off, she knew there was no power there. Nothing was calling her back, nothing needed her back; nothing but her own heart.

Yet she still held hope that fates string was connected.

She notched another, stuck her tongue out a bit while lifting her lip and then let it fly, this time a little power did seep out. When it landed on the ground under the giant tree of her shrine, it made a small hole. She wished the tree could talk, she wished it was a demon tree.

Kagome sighed and walked over to pick it out of the hole. When she did, she found something under it. Slowly, Kagome removed the arrow and dug until she started picking up paper. Old, dirty paper.

She sat against the tree, shaky at first, unable to open them.

They were letters for her, from them.

Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Rin and… and Sesshomaru.

Tears fell as she read Inuyasha and Sango's. A laugh left her when she read Miroku's. A smile graced her face at the drawn pictures of Rin and Shippo and a look of pure concentration graced her face as she opened his.

Never did she think he of all people would write her. He never had much to say.

 _Count the stars to pass the time until the moon son rises. Then look to the moon and forget the stars; they are nothing compared to his greatness and love._

 _Only love can turn the pages of time, only then will you return, daughter of time._

 _A riddle left to me by my great and terrible father. I leave them to you, it only seemed fitting._

His letter was confusing, yet touched her in a way that she did not understand. It was like his father was speaking straight to her, through him.

It couldn't be.

Night fell and she still held tight to that letter as she looked up at the moonless night. One by one, she started to count the stars. She wondered how many she would have to count before the pages of time were turned and she could return.

It could be, she knew, though she didn't know how and still, she wasn't surprised.

The poem was about her.

Kagome stood, a thought from earlier swept in her mind. A demon tree, she knew a demon tree who could never be detected. Her heart fluttered and she wondered if she could find him.

With the letters held tight to her chest, she ran back inside. She would sleep tonight and tomorrow she would look to see if he still stood.


	7. Chapter 7

_Well I would have known_

He was seeking answers and he knew one who answers him without question. Mainly because this demon could not hide from him and because he liked to live.

He was over 2000 years old.

He looked at the tree who seemed to be ignoring him.

"Awaken." He said and the tree demon came to life "My Lord" He said "Why have you come" He asked his voice seemed to shake the forest around him.

"Tell me, does my father intend for me to follow in his footsteps?" He gave him a sword that could save human lives.

"No" The tree said, "Never in his step, he made sure of that." Sesshomaru was not tricked by the demons' words, he knew there was more behind that.

"You know of a fourth sword?"

"The better question is, do you?"

"Hn"

"And do you know of its name?" The tree demon asked

"No."

"And do you know of what it cuts?"

"Time."

"And your real question?"

"Did my father swing it?"

The tree smiled "Indeed, he did"

So, his father had come to the future at some point. His father knew what he did not?

"He knew of his own death?"

"Indeed, he did."

"Yet he still died."

"He chose to."

"For the half breed and human woman?"

"For you." He corrected

Sesshomaru stayed silent.

"Do you wish to see the future?" The old tree asked, "To know?"

"I do not seek the future." He stated, he would make his own future so there was no need. But that was the wrong question.

"Yet, you seek the sword?"

"Was it not my father's intention for me to have it?"

"Yes and no."

Sesshomaru wondered if the demon was skipping around on purpose.

"He intended for you to have it as a privilege. The sword is not to be given to you as a right Lord Sesshomaru. You must want it, earn it, seek it, wield it."

"How can I wield it if the sword maker will not hand it over?"

"Have you earned the right?"

Sesshomaru had no answer.

"Why do you seek it, if you do not wish to see the future?"

Sesshomaru turned, it would seem his father had instructed everyone in regards to the sword. "I am curious, nothing more." It wasn't the future he wanted to see. More of something was in the future, yet he was unsure if he wished to use such power to bring what was in the future back to the past. Oddly, something was nagging.

"It can only be used once per holder Sesshomaru, it's power is supreme"

One time? He could only use it one time?

"Is it not supreme power you seek?"

"Indeed"

"And what would you give to have it, what would you give up? Tell me, young Lord, what good is this sword and its power if you have no reason?"

He was angry at his father all over again. He knew something, saw something apparently that had set all this in motion.

The tree sighed, "What do you live for?"

That oddly sounded like a different version of 'Do you have something to protect?'


	8. Chapter 8

_What I was living for all along_

Kagome wasn't even sure she was in the right place, but hope led her on. She looked at each tree, placing a hand on each one, wondering if he was still alive. Forests around these times were few and far between, thanks to her human counterparts.

But as the day went on, her hope started to slip.

But it was the tree that she touched that came to life, "Oh, Kagome you are here." His voice not so loud anymore.

She smiled and stood back. "You're alive." She said, thankful.

The old demon tree looked around. "Suppose I am, do you know that Lord InuTashio himself planted me here?"

"He did?"

"Hmmm. Now, tell me, why have you come?"

"You knew I was coming, didn't you?" She asked. Suspiciously, the tree didn't seem shocked at all.

"Mmm… maybe, maybe not. Why are you here?"

"You know I travel through time?"

"Yes."

"And you know I'm back in my time?"

"So it would seem."

She eyed him again, "I got a letter that I'm confused about."

"Oh, and who wrote you this letter?"

"Sesshomaru"

"Mmmm… tell me what it says child." He didn't seem shocked about who gave her the letter either.

 _Count the stars to pass the time until the moon son rises. Then look to the moon and forget the stars, they are nothing compared to his greatness and love._

 _Only love can turn the pages of time, only then will you return, daughter of time._

 _A riddle left to me by my great and terrible father. I leave them to you, it only seemed fitting._

"What are you confused about?"

"Is it about me?"

"I don't know any other child or woman who can jump through wells and time." He said with a cough.

"But I don't get it."

"Don't get what?"

"Sesshomaru said his father wrote it."

"What is your point?"

"That would imply he knew me"

He smirked, "Do you think you're the only person who can manipulate time?"

She gasped, "You mean to say InuTashio had?"

"Indeed, and he saw something grand, yet tragic."

"What?!" She begged to know, what was it, she had to know!

"You're skipping ahead, Miko. Go back to the letter."

She looked down at it. "But I still don't get it, he is telling me to wait, wait for what?"

"Not what, Miko, who!" He declared

Her brows drew together.

"Read it again, see the words."

Kagome looked down and read it again. There it was, "Son, not sun." She then looked up, "Sesshomaru?"

"Smart girl."

"Did he know when he gave me this?"

The tree actually shrugged and some of his leaves fell. "Can't say, but I knew he gave it to you, which is why I am not shocked to see you here. He said you may come if you were clever enough."

She shook her head "Wait, his father knew me, knows I came back and is telling me to wait? Something happened!" Her heart began to race.

"Indeed."

"What?"

"You ask too many questions, Sesshomaru knew you well."

She looked offended and her face was set flat, she made a mental note to smack on certain demon lord if she ever made it back.

"I know why I am here, why are you here?"

"What kind of question is that? I wanted know if I get to go back."

"And why, little one, do you wish to return?"

She faltered, why did she? Why leave her family and modern comfort? Could she say because it just feels right?

"You finished the jewel, Inuyasha mated."

Her heart hurt, maybe she didn't belong there.

"Tell me, do you think you lived merely for the jewels purpose?"

She swallowed

"Something happens and it has to do with me."

The tree seemed to sigh "Time is a funny thing and while one small thing can change the whole outcome, one thing remains the same, Young Miko. Fates string, no matter what time, what portal, or shift in the outcome; that string remains the same and tied to two, nothing can cut it; not even the Gods.

The tree yawned, "I am old, come back later when you have more to say and fewer questions."

"Wait!" She had more questions, but the tree had faded back into nothing more than another tree.


	9. Chapter 9

_What I've been living for_

She didn't know what this letter meant, but she knew that whatever caused the Great Demon Lord to write it, had yet to happen.

But something did happen and whatever he saw had something to do with her and Sesshomaru.

That's why if felt like something was off. Something was supposed to happen or was going to happen. Ugh one person time traveling was bad enough, but two?!

But Sesshomaru was just an ally, hardly a friend. Did she do something to upset him, hurt him, or was it the other way around?

"I have to go back." She sat against the well. "Something has to happen, regardless if it's the same thing or something new." She rereads it over and over "And I'm left waiting…"

Was his father trying to prevent something maybe? But what about the jewel?

She groaned "Why does everything with this family have to be so complicated!"

Then she gasped "Wait, what if in the future he saw, I didn't go back?!" That had to be it! She stayed, she never came back. So, something did change. What, she would never know, but something did change. So, without something holding her there the jewel sent her back; his father must have known this would happen and so he wrote the letter! Right?

She looked up seeing the stars through the broken roof. "So, I have to count the stars until the moon rises? What does that mean?" What did it have to do with Sesshomaru though?

Why didn't Sesshomaru tell her more? Could it be he didn't know either?

"'Look at the moon and forget the stars, for they don't compare to his love and compassion.' Does his father know who he is talking about? Why would I look to him, is he supposed to help me find my way or something?" Or was it that Sesshomaru was just the only one who could help? Was it another lesson for Sesshomaru?

She wondered why his father didn't save himself.

"Only love can turn the pages of time" She whispered, tired. "Love…" She loved Inuyasha, but he was beyond her reach and it didn't have anything to do with the well or time. Maybe it wasn't her that needed to love, but Sesshomaru. "Does Sesshomaru need to learn to love humans before I can return?" Her brows drew together, it didn't make sense, he loved Rin, she was sure.

She yawned and fell asleep, not knowing that on the other side of the well he stood glaring.


	10. Chapter 10

_Your love is my turning page_

He looked down the well again. What was it that was drawing him to it, to her? Little things started to play in his head that she used to do and it was rubbing him the wrong way.

"Could it be, that it is her I miss?" Foreign feeling again.

Something didn't seem right. Something seemed off, missing, a piece of the puzzle. The wind blew and Sesshomaru returned to the old tree.

"You are back."

"Tell me, what did my father see?"

The tree eyed him,

"Something is amiss, the miko was not supposed to return so soon." He wrote her a letter hoping it would help him figure it out, but it left little clues at the time. Much like the riddle of the tomb of their father. He didn't have 50 years to think about it though, she was human.

The tree smiled, "Ah, so you feel it."

Sesshomaru knew it.

"He saw your future, her future."

The wind blew, blowing the tree's limbs. "It was beautiful, yet very tragic." The tree reached a limb out. "Touch it."

Sesshomaru slowly raised his hand and grabbed the limb. All at once, he could feel. Images flashed, though they were so fast he could not really see what was happening. Just her face here and there, but he could feel.

Warm, love, blind rage, pain, cold and something far worse than death.

Sesshomaru took his hand away quickly.

"What is to come will come, Sesshomaru. In sorts, but your father left with you with the power to change it. He took his death because he loved you and because he wanted you to feel love and to live. He did not wish you to meet the same fate as he.

Love, something else foreign to him and not really welcome, at least not at the moment.

"She will seek me out." The demon tree told him. "Is there something you wish for her to know?"

"You seem confident."

"I know all."

Sesshomaru looked up and wondered, what would he say, could he say to her?

He wandered for a few days deep in thought, but his mind could not completely wrap around it all. One thing that stood out to him was that she would return because something had to happen.

He returned to the well and looked down at it again. "What power do you have over me?" He narrowed his eyes. "You will obey."

Then he jumped down and a blue light erupted, but it wasn't sending him forward, it was sending her back.

His eyes widened.

He saw her form as she was falling and without thought, his arm stretched out to her and her to him. He caught her and the blue light faded. They landed on their feet at the bottom of the well.

"Sesshomaru?" She whispered, shaking, shocked to see him.

He held her under her arms. Her hands were on his arms.

"What are you doing here?" She asked because nothing else seemed to come to her brain.

The well had worked at his command? Why?

But he just stared at her, just as confused as her.

"I got your letter." She said,

She pushed back first and dug it out. "Do you know what it means?"

The letter, fear rushed through him. He knew she would return to her time again.

He grabbed her and shot out of the well and to the ground. "I do not understand my father's words to the fullest." He replied.

"So, you understand some of it?" She asked

"I understand you were taken back too soon and now you are here, but you will return, this I know."

Tears formed in her eyes, "I don't want to!"

"Why do you wish to stay here?" He calmly asked, why did she wish to be here?

She honestly didn't know "I- I don't know, it's like I am supposed to be here."

He didn't know what possessed him to want her to stay, other than fates string was tied to them. While it must have tangled, his father was trying to smooth it out. He knew there was no sword that could **cut the strings of fate**. He knew his father was not that powerful. Perhaps that was something he would ponder later? God status would be okay with him.

"Come." He took her hand and lead her. She did nothing more than stare at his clawed hand over hers and a feeling wash over her that she didn't understand and wasn't about to question.

They returned together to the demon tree.

"Oh, you found her?" He said.

"She was not missing, just out of reach."

"Yet, you reached and grabbed ahold."

"The string of fate, it has tied to us?" Sesshomaru was asking the right questions now.

"Yes."

"What does that mean?" Kagome asked,

"Do you wish to see?" The tree asked

"To see?" Sesshomaru asked

"What it was his father saw?"

They were both unsure of that.

"Come forward."

Both moved forward and placed their hands on the tree.

 _Kagome was following Inuyasha. She found him and Kikyo embracing and before she could feel the hurt of it all, she felt her hand being grabbed. She looked up to see Sesshomaru, who only tugged her away._

 _"Why do you waste such pure affections on someone who does not return them?"_

 _"I love him."_

 _"Why give your love to someone so unworthy of it?"_

 _"Maybe it's me who feels unworthy?"_

 _He moved to grab her chin and made her look at him. "Your love could turn the pages of time, he could never keep up."_

 _She gasped._

The scene changed

 _It was a fight they saw. Her slamming back into him and him catching her. It happened over and over in this battle, her fighting to push through and her landing back into his chest._

He was supposed to be at the last battle.

 _"You have got to lose the armor Sesshomaru, it's gonna be the death of me." She said as they still fought a common enemy._

 _He only smirked and they still fought._


	11. Chapter 11

_Where only the sweetest words remain_ _Another change_

 _She was sitting on an edge, her legs dangling down, the wind brushing her hair back slightly. She felt him, but didn't move._

 _He sat behind her, moving his sword. His legs dangled with her in between them. "Why do you hide?"_

 _"I'm not hiding."_

 _"The wolf will find you."_

 _"He wants to mate with me."_

 _"He is unworthy."_

 _She smirked "Is there anyone you will approve of?"_

 _"Unlikely."_

 _"Me and Rin are doomed!" She laughed,_

 _"She can marry when you have mated."_

 _She tilted her head back "But my alpha won't approve of anyone for me." She teased,_

 _Something washed over his face and his power hummed at her words. "Do you see me as your alpha?"_

 _Kagome blushed and tried to lower her head, but he caught it. "I am your alpha, you should submit."_

 _"Hai" She whispered. He lowered his head and stole an upside-down kiss. It was instant, the feeling of lighting. Kagome twisted her body so that she was kneeling in between his legs; never once breaking the long, needing, powerful kiss._

 _..._

The next was just flashes, a hand there, a touch here, a moan and a whisper of his name.

 _"Sesshomaru"_

 _"Mine"_

 _Fangs against neck, thrusting against hips; it was clear, she was his._

 _Then a new heartbeat, something growing from their love._

 _Darkness came, a storm. Something was wrong, she was mad at him or him at her. She was yelling and he was telling her to calm down, that she had to keep her power down least she hurt their unborn child._

 _Anger rose "You think I would hurt my own child?"_

 _She wanted to fight in the war and he didn't want her to._

 _"Our child, and you forget you are human you're weak now."_

 _She slapped him and it stung more than his face, he grabbed her wrist. "Ow, Sesshomaru that hurts!"_

 _"I am your alpha" He said_

 _"Is that all this came to? Your need to control me?!"_

 _He pulled her close._

 _"Let me go." She demanded._

 _"Never" He whispered and she softened._

 _"I'm sorry." She said,_

 _"I will protect you and her."_

 _He kissed her again._

 _The mikos and monks brought forth an uprising. Kagome caught the arrow before it hit him, he broke the kiss and turned._

 _Another arrow came, he was going to stop it, but she yelled and he flinched. The arrow hit her and she fell back into the well she often visited, to his horror a blue light took her._

 _"Kagome!"_

 _His beast rose, his heart cried. They all died, their blood was his to take. He didn't leave one holy person alive._

 _She didn't return, he fell to his knees, dropped both swords and screamed out with blind power at the sky._

 _The water that fell from his eyes was not the rain._

 _Kagome went into labor with an arrow stuck in her chest._

 _The baby came, crying out to the world much like her father before her. There was so much blood._

 _"Sesshomaru" She cried out while picking up the baby and holding her close._

 _Tears slowed, as did her heart._

 _They didn't make it. She could not live without his blood, without his love, and the baby followed its mother._

 _He found them at the bottom of the well. He was too late to save them, again. He was worse than his father, at least his father saved those he loved before his death._

 _He waited 500 years for the day, but he was still too late. He cradled her and their baby in his arms and for the second time in his life, he cried out in pain. This pain was too much, his broken heart was too much; he wanted to be with them, he didn't deserve to live, didn't want to, refused to._

 _How could one live when their heart was beating in another place?_

 _So, he lost himself to his own power and with a blinding light they vanished, and only their ashes remained._

* * *

 **Ok if your not balling your eyes out you arnt human! I cried writing my own writing!**

 **Tissue anyone?**


	12. Chapter 12

_Every kiss is a cursive line_

Kagome gasped hard for air as tears streamed down her face. She felt it all, saw it all and it was like suddenly, she actually lived it. It was hard to breathe and fear rushed through her body.

She had a daughter, a beautiful baby girl, her heart clenched more.

She slowly looked up at Sesshomaru he stood above her, his own eyes wide. "Sesshomaru" She choked out.

She stood and Sesshomaru grabbed her arm as she started to fade. He growled, what was happening now?

She only had mere moments and so she moved closer. "We had a daughter, if not for me, for her?"

But he was confused by what her real question was? What did she mean, if not for her? If not for her, what? Did she see what he saw? "Miko-"

But it was too late, she was gone.

"Fate must play out. She had to return again, but at least she is alive."

Sesshomaru looked at the tree.

"And now Sesshomaru you must decide on what you want in this life, is it power, or is it her?"

Sesshomaru looked away, power or her?

His father saw all that? His father knew he too would die, that he would never get to see his child live?

His father died so that he could change the course of his life? So that he could have a choice? Change it?

He closed his eyes trying to see his daughters face, but it wasn't coming to him, because she wasn't so.

Did Kagome love him? Not that Kagome, but this one? Did she feel the emotions that ran through him from the strange magic of the demonic tree?

"My father wished to save me?"

"He wished to save you both."

"Then she should remain."

"Sesshomaru, that's not- "

But he was slowly walking away. He felt how he felt about her and it made his insides shake.

Their kiss was a powerful thing. He could still feel the rush of their power when their lips touched, and it was like a never-ending cursive letter. Beautiful, long and passionate.

Had it been that simple? Did she give up her love of the half-breed and give it freely to him?

Their end was tragic.

Their child died. What if fates string was for their child to die? Could he bring forth a child knowing she could die anyway?

Now he did have to decide. Her kiss or power.

But wasn't their kiss powerful?

Sesshomaru walked north again fighting an internal battle. What had happened didn't happen, but the feelings were there. The moment she left the first time, fates string had been tangled. Perhaps that's why he felt like he did; like something was wrong, like she was supposed to still be there. He was supposed to gain her favor, her love, he was supposed to kiss her.

Totosai was not shocked to see him, but he was shocked that Sesshomaru only sat and did not speak.

He stayed like that for days.


	13. Chapter 13

_Every touch is a redefining phrase_

Kagome again felt like she could not breathe as she landed down the well. She bolted and raced to the tree that had shown her so much. Tears in her eyes, her daughters' eyes in her mind. It was soul-crushing. She could never erase it from her mind. She knew her dreams would haunt her now.

"We fell in love!" She screamed, tears making her eyes red. "She died!" She cried out falling to the trees roots.

The tree woke up "Indeed." He said calmly.

"We fell in love and then we just, died" Why?

"His father cried also." He said "His eldest son, who demanded nothing but power and who swore he had nothing to protect, had given it all up for you, to protect you."

"He died protecting me." That was big.

"No, he died because he could not live without you."

"Why?!" She yelled, "Why would he do that?!" She knew Sesshomaru, that just didn't seem like him. Give up his life because she wasn't in it?

"In that time frame, he waited for you as you saw, but he came to me before that and do you know what he said to me?"

She waited,

"He said he only lived for you. That he would wait and save you both when you returned. That you travel through time and that he would see you both again, it was his only reason for living."

In that time, it was seconds for her. It was 500 years for him.

Her heart jumped,

"Tell me Kagome, what do you wish to live for?"

She knew it without a doubt, "Fates string was always tied to us, wasn't it?" Suddenly she realized.

"Yes."

"Me falling down the well, the jewel, it all had to do with us meeting, didn't it?" She was calmer now because that fate was changed. She was alive, he was alive, but the baby was not conceived.

"Yes, Kagome."

"I want to be with him!" If only for their daughter, if only he would give her that, she would be okay. If this Sesshomaru didn't love her like he was supposed to, then fine. If only he would give her their daughter, that was enough. She saw her eyes, now she could never forget.

Of course, she had felt his love, but did he feel hers?

They were meant to be together. Somehow, she knew it way before now, somewhere deep down inside, she knew.

"I want to be with him." She whispered,

"The count the stars until the son rises."

She cried, she knew they would be apart for some time, so she started counting one by one.


	14. Chapter 14

_I surrender who I've been for who you are,_

"Fate" He spoke

"Hmm? What's that?" Totosai said when Sesshomaru returned a month later.

"Her fate was tied to me from the start." He calmly stated as he stood tall over the old man.

The old demon smiled "So it would seem."

"Not my brother."

The old man's cow mooed. "Nope, not for your brother."

"Her falling down the well, it was just filler, to pull her to me?"

"Took you a month to figure that out, did it?" Demon Lord was a bit slow wasn't he? No not slow, just sure.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes,

"Well, Sesshomaru have you decided?"

He was silent.

"Better question then, what would you give up? The sword is very heavy and is a bit female, it won't like being next to other swords"

Sesshomaru's answer was to throw his two swords down on the ground "It is supreme power I seek here."

If only to meet his daughter, he wasn't sure how the miko felt about him and he wasn't totally sure how he felt about her, but there was one thing he could not ignore. His child had been robbed from him and he wanted to meet her. He knew Kagome, without a doubt, would feel the same. So, if only for their daughter.

Totosai smiled and held out the large fang to Sesshomaru. "Then it will serve your purpose."

Sesshomaru held the sword high in the air and then he took flight. As he did, the world below passed him by and he watched it, no longer caring about the people below.

He didn't care about Inuyasha or his half blood. He didn't care about his lands. He didn't care if they hated him, feared him or liked him.

He only cared about one thing, to see where this power led.

When he landed he panted, his mask gone. His hand grabbed the handle of the sword tightly and he felt like his heart would burst. He could feel her, she was so close, yet so far. He lifted the blade.

"Give me what is mine." Then he swung, putting all his being into it. All his power, all the love he wished to feel from her, to give her. If she was the mother of his child, then she was his, if she surrendered her life to him, then he would know.

On the other side of the well Kagome felt it. A power, the same yet different. She looked away from the stars and ran to the well house, down to the well.

It shimmered, her family knew this day would come, so Kagome jumped knowing good and well she may never return, but she didn't care. She wanted to live, only if she could live for him and their child.

He tossed the sword and jumped down, ready to catch her. She fell into his arms and he bent them. Her face came close but this time, he kissed her. It was pure instinct to do so, he needed to kiss her, to be sure, to feel her.

The power was tingling his spine and he knew...

He would give up his swords, he would give up his title, he would give up his power if it meant he could touch her, kiss her, fill her.

But he knew he didn't have to, because she came back to him with open arms.

All the feelings they saw and felt before were real in the here and now, that one kiss unlocked his heart in that very instant.


	15. Chapter 15

_For nothing makes me stronger than your fragile heart..._

He wasted no time and she laid ready for him. She was so fragile and the thought of her needing him, wanting him made him swell with pride and strength like he had never felt before.

Her legs raised against his hips

"Don't hold back." She whispered, she knew he was strong and that he needed this, to fill her to push her with his demonic need.

"I will hurt you." He never wanted to hurt her.

"I will be strong. I need to feel you, all of you."

They were given a second chance, they would not waste it.

His eyes rolled back as she took him just as he was and he held nothing back. She moaned his name over and over until the moon was high in the sky. She could feel the power of his need and love with each strong thrust, with each connecting kiss. Their kiss was a message straight to the soul.

He really loved her and nothing felt greater. Not the wind, not the sea, nor the stars in the sky could compare to what he was giving to her, what she was feeling from him. Who knew the demon lord was full of such passion?

He wanted to be one with her and never wanted to let go. He intended to show her over and over how he would never let her go, never lose her. He wanted to ensure his child would grow within her, the one that this time, they would both meet.

He would fight for her, give her the moon and the stars and he would fill her as many times as her heart desired.

He marked her. Letting every demon know, she was his as was never to be touched.

He impregnated her because their child needed to meet her parents.

He pushed his power into her to prolong her life, to keep her womb strong. So that time could never take her back through the well; at least not without a fight or without him.

Protecting them, loving them, it made him stronger. Made him want to be stronger.

They didn't leave their bed for days. After all, they had a lot of time to make up. But Sesshomaru did go to Totosai while Kagome slept in between mating.

"Fate is cruel sometimes." She said lying next to him, sweat on her body.

"Indeed."

"Your father knew what he was doing after all, are you still angry?"

He looked at her.

"About your brother's sword."

He huffed "I have it."

She sat up on her elbows "You do?"

"Inuyasha decided he loved you too. He gave his sword to Totosai when he came asking for it months ago."

She looked at him confused.

"Apparently, my father left a message for Inuyasha, he gave Totosai the sword without question."

Sesshomaru put his hands behind his head, his tone arms flexing making her blush,

"But won't he lose himself?"

"My father did more than just protect us, Kagome."

She smiled

"He chose humanity so that he could live out his days with his human bride, they will have children."

But then a sadness washed over her and he didn't like it.

"Fear not, my mate." His brushed her cheek with his hand and the like a magic trick he held a band out.

Her eyebrow raised "You got me a wedding ring?" That seemed odd.

He smirked "Woman it is much more. Can you not tell?"

She gasped "It's your sword?"

"It is both, the sword of heaven and of time." He slipped the band on her finger. "You will live forever with me, you will never leave me again."

They shared a kiss that made them both lose air.


	16. She Counted the Stars

_If I had only felt how it feels to be yours_

 _Well I would have known_

 _What I've been living for all along_

 _What I've been living for._

Never in his life did he think this would be. For so long he roamed like a homeless vagabond, searching for something that he could not seem to find. Who knew that the whole time, it was her?

And her, her looking for a love so great that it would be written in a history book.

Who knew it was each other they were looking for, living for, breathing for?

Sesshomaru gave up two swords so that she could live. So that Rin could live, so that Inuyasha could live, so that Kikyo could live, so that Miroku and Sango could live, and that power was strong it embedded deep. Sesshomaru had enough bands made that if the humans offspring of her friends wished to live, they could. Once the ring was on, it did not come off. He would give her anything, she gave him everything. The daughter of time returned to her rightful place beside him.

He rubbed her growing womb, soon their daughter would be born.

"I love you," She said softly.

"How much?" He asked

"Three billion, seven hundred and eighty-two." She said

"You speak in riddles, Wife."

She smiled and stole another soul-stealing kiss from him.

"That's how many stars I counted while I waited for the Moon Son to rise."


	17. Turning Pages- The End

_Though we're tethered to the story we must tell_

 _When I saw you, well I knew we'd tell it well_

 _With a whisper, we will tame the vicious seas_

 _Like a feather bringing kingdoms to their knees_

She gave him many sons, and many daughters.

Kagome was the sun, Sesshomaru the moon and their children the stars.

Their love was written down and made it to the history books. With her kind words and his blind power, they ruled far and wide. Just being in their presence made many fall to their knees. The love was blinding, leaders feared them, the mighty bowed to them.

Kagome counted "1, 2, 3, 4…"

"Woman, what are you doing?"

"Counting the stars"

"And how many do we have?"

She smiled at him "23, our oldest is 222 and our youngest is 16."

"Care to make it even Mrs. Tashio?" He asked his hands in pockets and a cocky smile on his face.

Kagome blushed "Only if you catch me Mr. Tashio."

Challenged accepted, Kagome bolted down the shrine stairs and her husband mate after her.

Behind them everyone shook their heads

"You two need to get a TV!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Sango?" Miroku wiggled his eyebrows

"Not a chance in hell Monk!" Sango and Miroku had 6 and she was not giving him anymore, or so she said, but they had forever...

"Looks like we will be adding another name to the list soon grandpa." Her mother said with a warm smile.

That night he took her under the stars and for everyone she counted, he gave her a kiss.

"I counted three million, two hundred and forty-seven. You may begin." She told him with a bow. Even though he knew it was a fib, he started kissing her.

"1, 2 ,3..." And he counted each and every one as the moon began to rise.

* * *

Their loved turned the pages of time...

The End.


End file.
